Do You Mind?
by backtothebasics
Summary: Other Idols will get in a way of Adison unintentionally. Mostly would be Kris, Lil, and Danny plus Matt. Idea came from Lymmasay’s Adison one shots.
1. Morning Greetings

**Do You Mind? - Morning Greetings**

Great day in the morning, it was a brand new day. And it was a special kind of day for Kris, Adam, and Allison. Today was February 12, 2010; the day the three will reunite on stage for the first time since the Idol Lives Tour.

Allison was in her hotel room, getting ready for their concert, 'Ryan, Rock My Town." She took a shower for quite some time.

Adam forgot something in Allison's hotel room so he decided to call her and ask if it's okay. He tried to contact her cell number and her rooms' landline number, but she didn't answer any of it.

'_Must be sleeping,' _he thought, _'i'd go check and wake her up - it's already 9am'_ he got his hotel room key and stepped out of his room.

Allison got out of the shower and went to dry off. But she remembered that her clothes were in her suitcase.

She had no choice but to check her bags. Allison wrapped a towel around her naked body and brushed her wet hair, then she got into her room.

Adam was halfway near her door, then he heard his phone ring - it was Kris.

"Hello?" Adam answered.

"Hey, where are you?" Kris asked.

"I'm going to get something in Allie's room, i left my jacket last night." he explained.

"Oh," Kris answered, "well, i'll see you then."

"Yeah, bye." he said before he hung up.

Adam put his phone back in his pocket and knocked on Allie's door. He thought no one was inside because she wasn't responding.

From inside the room, Allison was busy with her clothes, and she was listening to the songs she was gonna perform that day, so there was no way she could hear him. She unwrapped her towel and changed into her undergarments first.

Adam was sure that she must be busy with something, and she wouldn't mind him entering her room. He opened the door and was surprised it was unlock.

'_She needs to lock her door, she never knows if people will go sneak on her.' _he thought before closing the door behind him and proceeding on where his jacket was hanged.

He got what he needed and decided to check on her. As he walked, he heard loud music pounding in her room.

He smiled and when he opened the door, he saw her changing into leather pants.

"Adam!!!" she shrieked.

"Oh my god, i'm so sorry." he said before closing the door and even his eyes.

Allison hurriedly closed the button of her pants and put on her top, forgetting to close the two buttons on the upper part of her top.

Adam paced back and forth the corridor, trying to forget what he just saw when he heard her open the door to her room and she went to him.

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

"I left my jacket here and i forgot to get it yesterday, i didn't mean to see that, i swear." he told her.

"I know you didn't." she smiled at him.

"You should lock your door so that i wont intrude like that." he told her.

"Sorry, i guess i forgot." she smirked.

"You did." he smiled before continuing, "i gotta go Alli."

"Now? Cant you go after now, it's still early." she asked, teasingly opening the buttons of his polo.

"It's Kris, you know how grumpy he gets in the morning." he joked.

"I feel bad for him, being the Idol winner and all, maybe he doesn't get laid anymore." she grinned.

Adam burst out in laughter, "him, getting laid, he doesn't stand a chance at all."

"Your so mean, it's like you do." she slapped his shoulder.

"I make sure i do." he winked.

"Gross Adam, your such a pervert." Allison turned her back on him.

"But you like it." he said, wrapping an arm around her waist and the other one entwining his with her hand.

She smiled, feeling his hot breath against her neck gave her chills. He started tickling her, and she tried to escape his grip.

"Stop -- it." she said between her laughter.

"Make me." he said roughly.

"Adam!!! Stop it." she repeated over and over.

"Umm... no." he said before tickling her even more.

"Adam Mitchel Lambert, i command you stop." she tried again.

"Says who?" he asked, but he lost his balance and fell to the floor, Allison landing on top of him with a soft 'thug'.

"You okay?" she asked, seeing him somewhat wincing.

"Do i look like i'm okay?" he said before telling her, "your lucky you landed on me."

"Uhuh, and your lucky you landed on the floor." she said.

"What's so lucky about that?" he asked.

"You tell me." she smiled.

"Your so dead." he said before changing their position, he was now the one on top, and he was straddling her.

Instead of resuming with his tickling, he didn't. He just brushed her hair with his fingers, her doing the same. Getting a little carried away, Adam started planting kisses on her neck going lower.

"Adam," she let out a small moan and tried to speak despite the pleasure he was giving her, "Adam you have to stop, A--dam."

"Why?" he asked innocently.

"Because, if someone sees us, the worst could happen." she tried to explain.

He slowly tasted the back of her ear before whispering, "What do they care, it's none of their business."

"Dont you think Kris will wonder where you are?" she tried.

"Allie, Kris is a big boy, and so am i, i'm sure he wouldn't die if we're not there for awhile, right?" he asked before halfway unbuttoning his polo shirt.

"I guess." she said, letting her hands slip under his polo.

He lifted her body so he could see her, Adam smiled and lowered his head to feel her lips in his, the sweet sensation was with holding them to do more than they could want, inches away, just a few more inches and he was about to, no, he was going to close the gap when Kris stormed in the room and yelled, "ADAM, ALLISON!!! What are you two doing there? Get up, your late, we have an interview with Jim remember?, oh and Adam, put on your shirt will ya'?"

They looked at each other and burst out laughing before he rolled off of her and stood up, giving her a hand to get up as he did his polo.

Both of them trailed behind a furious Kris Allen, looking back to give them death glares, not even thinking what the two were doing on the floor.

"He doesn't get laid does he." Adam whispered.

"I know." she giggled.


	2. Ice Cream Cravings

**Do You Mind? – Ice Cream Cravings**

Opening her door and peeking outside to see if someone was there. _All clear, _she thought before wearing her bunny slippers.

Walking silently in the hallway and rounding up a corner near Scott's room, she was nearing her destination.

Half – past her evening trip, she almost tripped on a chew toy. Curious, she picked it up and saw that it was shaped in a chihuahua despite the loss of light in the corridor.

Turning it a bit more, she saw a piece of paper taped at the back of the item; 'Property of Kick Awesome'.

_Kris, _she knew it belonged to one of her brothers in Idol; thanks to the writing.

Knowing that this wouldn't help her at all, she placed it back down and walked into the living room. Going towards one of the cabinets, she peeked once more, _no one; perfect!_

She tiptoed her way out of the living room and into her favorite place in the mansion ----- the kitchen; food is in there so it's great.

When she reached the refrigerator, she slowly opened it and grabbed a Baskin and Robbin's chocolate flavored sherbet.

Getting a spoon from the counter, she sat down and took off the cover. Scooping her first try, she placed the spoon in her mouth, _Mmmm.. sweet taste of victory!!._

It was delicious and mind me saying, creamy all the way. The only thing she needed right now was her favorite treat, she scooped some more.

Letting the spoon linger in everytime she took a scoop, cleaning its surface and humming different tunes while doing so.

Everything was going fine when she heard someone tiptoeing their way to the kitchenette as well. Arching her head a little more to see if she could identify to whom the shadow belonged to.

_Who in the world? _she thought before seeing that this someone was already inside the room. Raising her brow, she took the spoon and hid herself under the counter.

The young woman heard the fridge door open and this someone seems to be looking for something.

_Darn it, where is it? _he said, she could tell it was a man; not just any man, it was him.

Standing up from her hiding place, she shifted herself a bit before raising the ice cream in hand.

"Looking for this?" she placed her hand on the side of her waist.

Hearing her voice, he knew he was up for a challenge. Turning to her direction, he crossed his arms strongly and asked, "how did you know that."

Grinning a bit, she went to his side with the ice cream, "I just do… and think again Lambert; you aint having it."

Grabbing her by the waist and aiming for her hand who had the ninety – nine, he forcefully tried to get it from her, "c'mon Alli, share please." 

She made a cute little face and squinted her eyes for a moment, "and why would I do that?"

Attempting to scratch his head, he thought hard and came up with the most possible answer he could give, "because you love me."

Escaping from his light grip, she sat down and asked him, "what gave you that kind of thought?"

He rolled his eyes and pouted, "just please give me some."

Kind as she was, she sighed; "fine, get your own spoon first."

Adam smiled and gave her an _I love you _look before going to the dishwasher to look for a spoon. Some time had passed and there was nothing to be found.

"There's no spoon." he turned to her, "where is it?"

She just looked at him before scooping another ice cream and shrugged, "I don't know."

"Alli this is not funny, you hid the spoons so I wont be able to have ice cream." he raged at her.

"What, why are you blaming me?" she returned the question, "is it my fault that this is the only spoon in here?"

He sighed knowing that she was right, "this is not fair, why do you get to eat and I just watch you."

Allison motioned for him to sit with her as she patted his shoulder, "cheer up, there is a way."

Looking at her suspiciously, he asked, "what way?"

She placed the spoon in front of his face and waved it, "I do have a spoon, wanna share?"

"In one spoon?" he asked.

"Do you think I have germs in my mouth?" she asked him.

"No, no… sharing is fine." he smiled before grabbing the spoon from her, but she pulled it away. "What now?"

"There are rules, I get to feed you.. capish?" she told him.

He growled and pouted before opening his mouth, "Aaah.."

She scooped some ice cream before feeding him, "good boy Adam."

Feeling that there was something mushy in his mouth, he knew she had placed extra cream on it. When she wasn't looking, he got the spoon with the ice cream.

"Your turn Alli," he smiled deviously.

"How'd you g--?" she was cut off by his finger on her mouth.

Adam smiled and got a scoop of cream before stuffing it in her mouth, "yummy isn't it?"

"Ewww Adam," she complained, "there's extra chocolate in the corner of my mouth."

He raised his brow and told her, "well I do too, thanks to you."

Allison looked at him apologetically and said, "sorry, lets just get some tissue."

He nodded in agreement and stood up, looking in some cabinets; thinking if there was anything interesting in it.

Adam found a spray of cream, vanilla flavor. He opened the cover and tried to spray it on the floor.

"Alli look what I found." he announced, still forcing it to budge, "if only I could just ---"

Before he knew it, he had placed the spray in front of her and made it work; now her face was covered with it.

Her jaw dropped and she shrieked, "Ewwww!!! Adam you're gonna pay.."

He immediately threw the can on the floor and stepped backwards, "I am so sorry.."

But unfortunately sorry wasn't going to work for her; she took the can and sprayed it on him, "take that Lambchops."

He raised his hands over his face for protection, "can't we talk about this sweetie?"

Not daring to listen, she jumped on him with her weapon, causing him to make a hard landing. Now she was straddling him on the kitchen floor.

He slowly sat up the best way he could, having her on top of him before getting the can and throwing it to the other side of the floor.

Allison gave him a confused look as she let him roll on top of her, and this time she was the one under him.

He brushed some of the cream away from her face as he whispered, "sorry.. let me make it up to you."

She gave him a genuine smile and brushed some off his bangs from covering his blue eyes, "its fine Adam, really."

Adam just smiled back and took out a hanky from his pocket and wiped some of the cream away, his eyes gazing at her warmly as he carefully cleaned her up.

As he finished, he placed the handkerchief beside them and looked down at her, he gave her a smooch and told her, "You look so much better."

Tightening her hold on his back, she shivered as she felt his heated breath on her neck. But he was able to sense her tensing up so he placed a hand on her back, carefully lowering himself on her.

Ofcourse a handkerchief couldn't clean it all up, there were still cream left; and he was about to fix that. He trailed kisses on her neck to her face, going to her chin and the corner of her lips.

Placing her hand gently on his cheek, she whispered, "I love you."

The level of his head went lower, closer to hers; and he kissed her ardently before giving a gentle whisper in addition, "I love you too."

_He's so gentle_, she thought and let her fingers trace the hem of his shirt; to his neck and finally, his lips.

Those warm lips of his that gave her so much affection and love, a way of his to show her just how much he loved her.

Straightening a bit, she restored the warm kisses in care to him; the same way he did minutes ago. And finally, she was going to return the earnest brush; a little more smile and inches away.

Just inches away, she was close to him; Allison let her fingers graze his hair as her lips were about too kiss him back.

He lowered his head more for her too reach and just when things were about too get fiery, they heard footsteps drawing closer.

It was Matt, they watched him enter the kitchen and into the refrigerator. He opened the freezer and got a Butter scotch flavored ice cream.

Going to the basin, he washed a tea spoon and dried it before he made his way to the living room. Matt walked passed them and said, "Want?"

Adam shook his head but thanked him, "we're fine, and we had enough ice cream for tonight."

"Oki doki, goodnight." Matt told them before disappearing.

Allison looked at the person with her and asked, "Where'd he get that?"

He returned the doubt and shook his head, "I have no idea, one thing I know though is that I had enough ice cream cravings for one night."

She laid her head back on the floor and closed her eyes, "me too."


End file.
